


Found Family

by sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Mick and Link are enjoying a quiet morning at home when there’s a knock on the door.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Murmur of Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988200) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> This was a headcanon I had based on The Murmur of Yearning that kicked the mind palace door down and is enjoying the sunlight. This is my first fic and hopefully not my last.
> 
> So much appreciation to Mike for creating this world with these folks and to fanbabble for being an amazing beta.

Link loved mornings like this. It was Sunday, and the first snap of fall lingered in the air. Link and Mick were sitting on the couch, reading their respective books— Link with his legs up while Mick rubbed the feet of his beloved, eyes never straying from his book.   
  
The knock on the door jolted them from their hazy feeling of serenity. They looked at each other with confusion until another knock rang out.   
  
“Who could that be?” Link asked as he peeled himself up from the couch. He shuffled to the door, Mick close behind with curiosity and protectiveness piqued.   
  
As the door opened, the sound of “Surprise!” hit their ears first before their eyes registered the sweet sight in front of them. Chase, Josh and Jen were all crowded on the front porch with large smiles on their faces. Nothing had changed physically about them since Link last saw them in the videos they sent to Officer Levine, but to Link they were the most beautiful sight he had seen since, well, Mick that morning. These three changed Link and Mick’s life in such a significant way and there was no way Link could ever adequately thank them enough.   
  
“Wh-what are you doing here?!” Link sputtered as the tears came forth unprompted. Mick laid his hand on Link’s shoulder and gently pulled him back so the others could come into the house. Link chanced a glance at Mick in that moment and could see his cheeks puffed in smile.   
  
“We wanted to see you guys!” Chase said as he enveloped Link in a hug. “We haven’t had a chance to see you since we left 466 and we missed you. And...Josh brought a surprise.”   
  
“Anyone need a cup of Josh Coffee?" Josh said, shaking a large Thermos.   
  
They all moved into the kitchen and Josh poured everyone a cup. Standing around the kitchen, the veterans of 466 finally had a real chance to catch up and enjoy one another's presence again. Link looked on quietly as Mick took the reins of filling the others in on what was new with them. He knew this was another memory that he’d revisit again. Chase was perched on the counter, a gentle smile on his features. Josh leaned slightly into Chase, with an almost bewildered look on his face as he took in a far more relaxed and slightly more open Mick. Jen stood listening, her hands cupping her mug. She wore the kind of smile Link always saw in movies from people who loved others with no conditions. He never thought he’d personally see it from anyone in his life, let alone from four people who he cared for so deeply. 

The happiness of the moment swept over Link and, as he wrapped an arm around Mick’s waist, it came with the contented realization that this would always and forever be his family.


End file.
